oneokrockfandomcom-20200223-history
ONE OK ROCK Live at Northern America 2014
ONE OK ROCK Live at Northern America 2014 was held in the United States and Canada. The tour started in Nokia Club, Los Angeles on February 07, 2014 and ended in Trocadero Theatre, Philadelphia on May 17, 2014. ONE OK ROCK visited three venues in the United States and one venue in Canada. Before the Tour From their previous various interview, ONE OK ROCK dreams was to have a chance to play a gig in USA. Before WHO ARE YOU?? WHO ARE WE?? TOUR starts, ONE OK ROCK finally announces their first concert in United States, including two venues in New York and Los Angeles. They revealed that they're going to record a new album in that Los Angeles, together with their new producer John Feldmann. Three weeks before ONE OK ROCK begin their concerts in New York and Los Angeles, they announced that they will perform in ROCK ON THE RANGE FESTIVAL in Columbus, Ohio, USA. List of Venues 'Nokia Club, Los Angeles' This was their first time to perform live in the United States, which was their dream. Tickets sold out a few weeks before the performance was held. Around 3200 audiences enjoyed the show. The snow covered Los Angeles at that time, but that didn't make people cancelling to come over. ONE OK ROCK had a speech before they started the performance. They just memorized the lines due to the fact that this was their first time in the United States and they are not that good at English that time. Setlist #Ending Story?? #Deeper Deeper #Nothing Helps #C.h.a.o.s.m.y.t.h. #Let's take it someday #Jibun Rock #Clock Strikes #Be the Light #(Instrumental) #Liar #Answer is Near #NO SCARED #Re:make #Kanzen Kankaku Dreamer #The Beginning ::Encore #Wherever You Are 'Best Buy Theater, New York' The tickets in Best Buy Theater sold out two month before the dates. About 2,000 people attended the concert. Setlist #Introduction ~Where Idiot Should Go~ #Ending Story?? #Deeper Deeper #Nothing Helps #C.H.A.O.S.M.Y.T.H. #Let’s Take It Someday #Jibun ROCK #Clock Strikes #Be The Light #Liar #Answer Is Near #Re:Make #Kanzen Kankaku Dreamer #The Beginning ::Encore #Wherever You Are #No Scared 'Phoenix Concert Theater, Toronto, Canada' This was ONE OK ROCK's first concert on Canada and one of the bands dream to achieve. Setlist #Ending Story?? #Deeper Deeper #Nothing Helps #Let's Take It Someday #Clock Strikes #Be the Light #Liar #Answer Is Near #Kanzen Kankaku Dreamer #The Beginning ::Encore #Wherever You Are #No Scared 'ROCK ON THE RANGE 2014' ONE OK ROCK joined the Rock on the Range 2014 on May 16, 2014 on Jagermeister Stage in Colombus, Ohio. That was counted as their first participation in worldwide class music festival. Many popular band performed in this festival, such like Guns N’ Roses, Down, Lacuna Coil, etc. 'Trocadero Theatre, Philadelphia' The tour ended in Philadelphia and they joined the Vans Warped Tour 2014. Trivia *In Nokia Club, Los Angeles, the entire concert filmed by ONE OK ROCK, there is a warning sign in the gate of the stage. The warning sign says: NOTICE OF FILMING This performance is being recorded/photographed in all areas within Club Nokia in relation to the One Ok Rock Concert - February 7th, 2014. If you do not want to be videotaped, photographed, or recorded, please vacate this facility immediately. Otherwise, your presence constitutes your consent to be recorded and portrayed in connection with the Program and/or for any other purpose whatsoever and you release AEG, AEG LIVE, Goldenvoice, Club NOKIA, One Ok Rock, and its related and affiliated entities, successors, assigns, licensees and representatives from any liability for loss or damage to persons or property or for infringement of any rights, and you expressly authorize and permit the use of your name, voice and likeness for any purpose throughout the world, in perpetuity, in any and all media, and without limitation and without any compensation whatsoever. ::The other sign below says: Per Artist's Request... FOR TONIGHT'S ONE OK ROCK (2-7-14) NO CAMERAS ALLOWED FOR THIS SHOW. THE USE OF PHONES DURING THE SHOW IS ALSO PROHIBITED. ANY PERSON PHOTOGRAPHING OR VIDEOTAPING THE SHOW ON THEIR PHONE OR OTHERWISE WILL BE REMOVED FROM THE VENUE NO EXCEPTIONS. THANK YOU IN ADVANCE FOR YOUR COMPLIANCE. Category:Tour